


Pact

by TwirlsWrites



Series: Force Myself to Write [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait,” Rhodey said, sitting up straighter. “This is about some bet made between two drunken teenagers twenty years ago?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pact

“Tony, what are you doing?” Rhodey asked.

  
“I believe, Honey Bun, that today is your 40th birthday,” Tony replied.

“Yes,” Rhodey agreed. “That doesn’t explain anything, is this my present?” He tilted the ring box in his hand so one of the stones caught a bit ofsun and redirected it right in Tony’s stupid face.

“Well, Cabbage Patch,” Tony started, squinting at the light and shielding his face. “I seem to recall a pact being made our sophomore year at MIT.”

“Wait,” Rhodey said, sitting up straighter. “This is about some bet made between two drunken teenagers twenty years ago?”

“Well…” Tony drew out with a shrug, “If you want to get technical about it, it was twenty three years ago.” Rhodey sighed, flipping the ring box closed and pinching at the bridge of his nose.

“Oh God what did I agree to? You didn’t order me a mail-order bride did you?”

“Golden Graham, I’m offended!” Tony said, face a picture of dismay. “I can’t believe you don’t remember!”

“Tony.”

“We were talking about the future,” Tony started, “And we decided that if neither of us were married by the time we hit 40…”

“Oh my god,” Rhodey groaned. “I remember.”

“So, Sugar Bear, will you do me the honor?” Tony said, plucking the box from Rhodey. Rhodey stopped him before he got down on his knee.

“Tony, no,” he said. “I’m in the military and you’re not even 40 yet.”

“Well I didn’t realize it had to be both of us,” Tony said with a frown that was just shy of petulant.

“That’s how pacts work Tony,” Rhodey said. Tony sighed.

“Fine, I’ll just ask again in two years,” he said, tossing the ring somewhere behind him.

“Cheer up Tony, plenty of fish in the sea,” Rhodey told him with a smirk. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Please allow me a minute to repair my broken heart,” he said.

“Whatever drama queen, did you schedule the Jericho demonstration?”

 

On his way out the door, Rhodey stepped on the ring box. Frowning, he knelt down and scooped it up.

“Tones?” he called, turning around. Tony didn’t hear him over the music. Shrugging, Rhodey slipped it in his pocket.

 

Four month later Rhodey had the ring in his bag when Tony Stark was ambushed and captured under his watch.

 

Three months after that, Rhodey had the ring on a chain around his neck when he pulled his best friend into the hug he didn’t think he’d eve be able to give him again.

 

Roughly a year later, Rhodey had the ring in his pocket when he went to Tony’s 40th birthday celebration.  
He left it on the desk when he took the armor.

 

It was awhile before he saw it again. The cleanup following the Battle of New York took months, and would probably going on for years. But it was a week after the battle that someone had finally made Tony sit down and stay still.

It was this Tony that Rhodey found after flying to the tower - Tony sitting at his bar, staring at the whole in the ground, and spinning the ring around idly with one hand.

“I see someone finally got you to rest,” Rhodey said, walking over once the robots were done stripping his suit. Tony glanced up, and looked down at the ring.

“You know, it’s funny,” he started, “I thought I lost this.”

“Crazy how the little things always find their way back,” Rhodey said. Tony smirked, and finally looked up, setting down his glass.

“What can I help you with, Rhodes?”

“You almost died,” Rhodey said. He stopped next to Tony’s chair.

“I know,” Tony replied, “I was there.”

“Tony, I love you.”

“What?”

“Marry me.”

“Rhodes.”

“Marry me,” Rhodey repeated, grabbing the ring from under Tony’s hand and dropping to one knee. Tony frowned down at him.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ve been pretending not to love you forever and I’m tired of it. I don’t want to lose you without trying to show you how much I love you. I’m not waiting another twenty years.” Tony was still watching him, but slowly his face warmed into a smile.

“At this point I think it’s twenty six years,” he said. “And I don’t think you can propose to me with my own ring.”

“I wasn’t going to go out and pick out a ring when you have one. At least I knew you’d like this one.” Rhodey replied, slipping said ring onto Tony’s finger.

“I don’t know, it’s a little flashy,” Tony said. He slid off his chair and pulled Rhodey to his feet. “I still can’t believe you hijacked my proposal.”

“It was my turn,” Rhodey said.

“Oh, now you remember the pact,” Tony said.

“Are you going to marry me or not?” Rhodey asked. Tony grinned, pulling Rhodey in closer.

“Only if we get Natasha to officiate,” he replied. Rhodey grinned.

“So that’s a yes?”

“I’m not a big fan of waiting either,” Tony replied, pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
